Head Canon Collection
by Aeilde Light
Summary: Just a collection of my short and medium head canons/stories. Will be added to as written. each chapter name will give an indication what that HC is about. this is the second version, as i accidentally deleted the first... .
1. The Black Sisters

**A/N: I apologize, I accidentally deleted this whole collection because I was too stupid to read some text when I tried to delete a single chapter so it could be moved to it's own story...now all the chapters are back up again, but are likely not in the same order (but do have the same chapter names)**

**sorry to anyone who had the original version favorited or followed...**

* * *

Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix were very close growing up. Andromeda's more relaxed nature allowed her to keep Bella's more violent and dangerous tendencies in check with Narcissa's personality falling between theirs.

when Dromeda bravely announced to her beloved sisters she was in love with a muggle man named Ted and they were to be married, her heart broke when Bella denounced her right there and then, turning her back on her sister forever. Cissy stayed a moment longer, looking at Dromeda in disbelief, before she too abandoned her sister and followed Bellatrix out the door. Soon after Bellatrix joined the Death Eaters and began lashing out as she never had before, since Dromeda wasn't there to stop her, and Narcissa was unwilling.

Narcissa often wondered is Bella's surfacing anger had always been present, or if it had truly been due to Bella's new found hatred of the Muggle-born man who stole Andromeda from them...


	2. Dudley PostWar

After traveling with Dedalus Diggle as protection from the Death Eaters, Dudley grew to have a fondness and fascination with magic not unlike Mr. Weasley's for muggle technology.


	3. Kreacher

After Harry, Hermione, and Ron had to abandon Grimwauld Place, Kreacher spent months looking for his beloved masters. Eventually, he decided that that would come to Hogwarts and went there to wait for them. The trio next saw Kreacher leading the Hogwarts House elves in defense of the castle.


	4. Professor Longbottom

After becoming a Professor, Neville, with the help of the current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, restarted the DA as a school club for students interested in learning more about D.A.D.A. He was sometimes able to get old DA members, Aurors, and other Hogwarts teachers to give guest lectures and demonstrations, including his good friend Harry Potter.


	5. Lily and Remus Maruader Era

For a long time, Remus considered asking Lily out. However the same shame and fear that would later prevent him from starting a relationship with Tonks sooner, held him at bay from asking Lily. Once James began to show an interest in her, Remus gave up completely, because not only did he want Lily to not have to deal with his werewolfism, but he knew James would take good care of Lily and make her happy.


	6. Bloody Baron and the Gray Lady

After the Baron had killed Helena, and himself shortly after, he haunted the woods in Albania regretting his actions towards the woman he loved. Upon arriving at Hogwarts to haunt the place that reminded him the most of Helena, he was surprised to find her already there as the Gray Lady. at first he made frequent attempts to apologize for what he had done, but Helena refused to speak with him, often ignoring him completely and gliding out of the room as he came in. eventually the Baron gave up on speaking with her and took on his chains as penance for the crime he committed, which would never be forgiven. he then became the frightening, solemn ghost of a man he would forever be after that.

The Gray Lady still refuses to be in the same room with him, aside from mandatory engagements, like school feasts, and as such, they have never spoken since that fateful day when they died.


	7. Gilderoy Lockhart post St Mungos

Gilderoy Lockhart eventually fell in love with and married one of the nurses who cared for him at Saint Mungos. It is Gilderoy's belief that she is even more beautiful than he is, and he'll tell anyone who'll listen that she is of Veela descent.


	8. Hagrid, Harry, Buckbeak

After Sirius died and Harry inherited Buckbeak, Harry saw fit to reintroduce Hagrid to Buckbeak (renamed as Witherwings), and tell Hagrid the story of how the hippogriff was saved.

The reunion was very tearful and rather blubbery, but Hagrid was obviously grateful, and starting crying all over again when Harry offered to give him back Buckbeak.


	9. Lily Luna and Rose

Unlike their brothers, Lily and Rose were very adept at Quidditch and both had places on their house team: Lily as seeker and Rose as Keeper. Their ability brought about the revival of an old song, reworded to "Weasley is our Queen"

Lily didn't mind being referred to by her mother's maiden name, and often sang along with everyone, encouraging Rose to do the same.


	10. Nearly Headless Nick

Eventually, Nearly-headless Nick found a ghost axe, and was able to properly behead himself. He joined the Headless Hunt soon after, and eventually became leader of the group.


	11. Professor Longbottom 2

Neville eventually went on to become head of Gryffindor house, and later Hogwarts headmaster.


	12. Romione

Ron first began to truly admire Hermione during their 3rd year when she somehow, miraculously, managed to get to all of her classes and still do all of her homework. Despite the fact that he couldn't understand how she did it, and he worried about how stressed she was, he still couldn't help but feel a bit proud of her for it.


	13. Sirius and unamed character

While at Hogwarts, Sirius was in love with another student, and had intentions of dating her, but held back once he learned she was pure-blood. he was under the impression her beliefs would be the same as his families, and he refused to make his parents "proud" of any girl he brought home for any reason.

So despite what he felt for her, he never approached her, and she never knew that for a time, the boy named Sirius Black loved her.


	14. Crookshanks, Fang, and Mrs Norris

Crookshanks and Fang got along famously and could often be seen playing and exploring together along the edge of the forbidden forest. Sometimes they would even cuddle up and sleep together, when Fang wasn't drooling on Crookshanks anyway...

Both Crookshanks and Fang didn't much care for Mrs. Norris though, she was much too willing to run off and tattle while they were trying to have fun.


	15. Harry and Ginny Proposal

_The snitch in question is one Ginny caught during her time as Gryffindor Seeker, so it will only open at her touch._

* * *

Ginny was quietly reading a book by a windowsill, when she noticed a flash of gold out of the corner of her eye. She looked up a saw a golden snitch hovering nearby. She looked at it puzzled, wondering if it had somehow gotten out of the case Harry kept it in. She reached up to catch it, but it flitted away, so she begrudgingly set her book aside and proceeded to chase the snitch through the house. Upstairs, downstairs, through the halls, when it suddenly zoomed out an open window on the first floor. She quickly pulled herself through just in time to catch it. The snitch shuddered and suddenly opened to reveal a ring, she looked up surprised to see Harry standing there holding a bouquet, and on one knee. She screamed "Yes!" and threw herself on him before he could even ask her to marry him.


	16. Hedwig and Pig

Pigwidgeon thought Hedwig was utterly beautiful from the first moment he saw her. He often tried in vain to impress her with his owling skills in the beginning, but she saw it only as showing off, and ignored him. It was only after a few years of sharing food and water as they visited each others houses, delivering mail, that Hedwig finally began to accept the little ball of feathers, and the first day she offered to help preen his feathers, little Pig was thoroughly ecstatic to have finally become friends with the pretty, snowy owl.


	17. Percy and George's Children

As it turns out, Percy's Daughters took after Fred and George, always causing trouble, while George's prodigy took after Percy, strict followers of the rules. at first both Percy and George a bit disappointed that their kids weren't more like themselves, but learned to love them all the same, as they gave George and Percy a reason to get to know each other better. As the children grew, Molly and Lucy showed interest in eventually taking over the Family business, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and did when George retired. And on the day Fred II graduated, Percy was happy to get him a job in the ministry and show him around, Roxanne joining them soon after she graduated.


	18. Luna and Percy

Percy walked the corridor hurriedly, trying to find Penelope Clearwater. His new Head Boy duties kept him so busy; he had trouble finding time for her anymore. Something caught his eye and he stopped, backing up to see a young girl, second year from the look of her, with long blond hair doing a headstand in an empty classroom. Her robes were bunching around her waist and falling over her face. Luckily, the girl seemed to be wearing rather colorful shorts under her uniform's skirt... Percy approached her and cleared his throat. "Oh! Hello there! Can I help you?" the girl asked, her robes still covering her face. "Erm, it's almost time for curfew, shouldn't you be getting along?" "Oh yes, I will be shortly. Thank you." the girl continued her headstand and Percy tilted his head and looked at the strangeness of it all. "...why are you doing that anyway?" the girl finally turned upright and brushed her robes out, putting them back where they go. "Didn't you know? Head stands are the best way to get rid of Wrackspurts. I've had a swarm following me all day..." she then strode out of the classroom and went on her way, leaving Percy with one thought, "what the hell is a wrackspurt?"


	19. The Black Brothers

Regulus never thought much of Sirius. Sirius was a rebel, constantly breaking rules at home and school and pushing his parents limits, denouncing his pure-blood heritage and the noble house of Black with it, and the first Black Gryffindor in centuries...

No, Regulus never though much of Sirius at all, not until the night Kreacher almost died at his Dark Lord's hands and Regulus decided to retrieve the locket, to rebel against Voldemort, against his pure-blood heritage and ideals. Regulus made the choice to follow in his brothers footsteps, and in his last moments, he wished he could have been a little more like Sirius to begin with, then Kreacher wouldn't've been hurt, he wouldn't be dying... but then no one would know the Dark Lord's secret either...

So Regulus died with only one regret, that Sirius would never know how or why he died, and would likely never be proud of his younger brother


	20. Umbridge post war

Gilderoy Lockhart eventually fell in love with and married one of the nurses who cared for him at Saint Mungos. It is Gilderoy's belief that she is even more beautiful than he is, and he'll tell anyone who'll listen that she is of Veela descent.


	21. Hagrid

Hagrid's pink umbrella used to be his father's favorite umbrella. Hagrid kept it to remind himself of his dad.


	22. Hogwarts after the war

After the War, the castle was rebuilt and remodeled. While the castle looked mostly the same, many of the original charms and spells that made the castle work had been broken and needed to be recast. The trickiest bit was getting the staircases to move again as Rowena Ravenclaw herself had originally enchanted them.

There was also a new addition to the castle, a corridor leading to a quiet, beautiful garden at the edge of the Forbidden forest that had been placed in honor of those who had died in both Wizarding wars. The corridor had portraits of those who had fallen in the war, while new portraits cropped up every time someone who had fought valiantly in the war to protect Hogwarts died.

The walls in the rest of the castle seemed emptier because many of the portraits that used to hang on the walls had been destroyed, but the castle felt fuller. The war had brought everyone together, and while there were still house rivalries, students now felt comfortable making friends outside of their own house, and it was not uncommon to see groups of students wearing all four house colors.

No one is sure if the Room of Requirement survived the fire... and if it did, where it now resides in the castle remains a mystery.


	23. Neville's Green Thumb

Unbeknownst by Neville, he got his incredible green thumb from his mother. Even though she and his father were Aurors, Alice Longbottom was world renown for her extensively beautiful gardens and anyone who was anyone had their gardens designed and landscaped by her. For Alice it was merely a hobby and something she thoroughly enjoyed doing, so she charged only for the plants and items, never for labor.  
Frank Longbottom, however, was utterly hopeless with plants. Any he even touched seemed to wither and wilt, and it was only Alice's great talent that seemed to counteract this effect and keep their gardens flourishing.


	24. Rowena Ravenclaw

Rowena Ravenclaw's symbol is an eagle because she was clever enough to train an eagle to deliver her mail, just as an owl would. She did this by raising the eagle from a chick and ended up having an incredible bond with her eagle, and later years, one was rarely seen without the other.


	25. The Twins

The Twins first began to prank people, only after they discovered they could switch places without people realizing. George had gotten in trouble for breaking some plates, and was put in time out. Fred, being as close to his brother as he was, offered to sit in time out for his brother (it was partly his fault after all). so George took the first half, and Fred the second.

Molly came to relieve her son from time-out saying, "Ok George, you're all done. Fred's in the garden playing." Fred left, feeling surprised his mother couldn't tell them apart. Once he told George on his discovery, the scheming and plotting were on.


	26. Unforgivable Curses

The wizard who first invented the three unforgivable curses was one of Voldemort's ancestors, and similarly tried to conquer the world.

But the four Hogwarts founders joined forces to stop him. That was how they met.


	27. Wolfstar

When Sirius was made Harry's godfather, Remus was made his godmother.


	28. Neville and his Sorting

Neville always wondered why the Sorting hat hadn't put him in Hufflepuff where he felt he would've best belonged, until fifth year when Neville began to find the fire within himself and the will to do what is right. then he knew the sorting hat had been right all along.


	29. Drapple and Harry

Harry was terribly jealous of the perfect green apple Draco carried with him everywhere. He often wished Draco would miraculously forget to take it with him so Harry could have it all to himself.


	30. JilyMaurader map

Contrary to popular belief, James did not help make the Mauraders map to get into more trouble; he helped make it to keep an eye on Lily.


	31. Draco, Post War

After the war, Draco spent a few years away from the magical world, living in a flat in muggle London. He used the time to come to terms with the war and all that he had done.  
For a short time he dated a young muggle woman who had been kind and helpful to him as he adjusted to the muggle world, but broke things off with her when he realized he couldn't really tell her about his life or admit to her that he had worked with people who would've happily killed her and her family purely because she was nonmagical.


End file.
